A Soldier's Angel
by Hitta-or-Destany
Summary: Angeal has found someone who has caught his interest. That person just happens to be the one girl who leaves him tongue tied. He has killed so many, and she is so innocent, but...he can't help himself. He wants to know her...


**Aerith x Angeal**

**~A SOLDIER's Angel~**

**Chapter 1**

**Green Eyes and Red Ribbons**

She had caught his eye as a dazzling light in the greyest of surroundings. Angeal was captivated by this angel of a girl. She did not belong amongst such cruel people and poor conditions. She deserved so much better, and he hadn't even met her yet. It was offending to her home how beautiful she was, and it was disturbing to Angeal how he just couldn't get her off of his mind.

Those green eyes of hers...

Though he had only seen them on occasion, when he was walk down the streets of Midgar when searching for Zack. They would pass each other by, but he seemed to be the only one who noticed the other existed. She had softest, the warmest, and deepest green eyes he had ever seen. He was too afraid to look directly in them, for fear of losing himself forever.

Her body was just as amazing, with a sort of grace about it that just wasn't common in Midgar women. She was small framed, with beautiful pale skin, and brown hair that she wore back in a long braid that flowed down her back. She wore bright reds and pinks that made her stand out even more than she already did in this city. She was just perfect, in Angeal's eyes anyway.

Zack was lucky. He knew this girl. Angeal had asked about her before, and that cadet told him her name. Oh, god hath given her a name of the greatest of graces that angel's would kill to have.

Aerith.

He let it roll off of his tongue, tasting the sweetness that came with it. Beautiful, beautiful Aerith. He felt jealousy every time he would catch Zack and Aerith talking in that old abandoned cathedral. He envied the way she looked at him, and smiled or laughed at everything he said. What he wouldn't give to have her smile at him. He would die a thousand death where he stood, and be born again to have his fascination grow and grow. He was suddenly getting the urge to read that Loveless book Genesis always carries around with him.

Maybe he could talk to her, or bump into her and say it was an accident. He let out a sigh. He was starting to sound like a little school boy who just found his first crush. The SOLDIER sipped vaguely on his water sitting on the table in front of him. He had decided to take refuge in a small restaurant that was somewhat decent and to his liking, so he could think about things and be alone.

He could feel the incessant stares of the people sitting around him. All watching. All wishing he was gone. He was a SOLDIER. An evil Maco induced enemy, and he really didn't give a fuck. These people would look at him like he was a rodent anyway. Annoyed with human beings all together, Angeal decided to let his eyes roam to the window to watch the different passerby's.

And there she was. Walking ever so majestically down the trashy sidewalk, hands behind her back, smile plastered on her face, greeting just about everyone she passed. Angeal felt a tug at his heart. Oh, how he wished he could just talk to her or just hear her talk. He wondered what he voice sounded like. With the body of an angel, it would be wrong to not have a voice to match it.

He felt his heart begin to beat faster. This was his chance. Gripping his coffee mug tightly, he debated on whether or not he should go do something absolutely crazy to get her attention or just stay where he sat, and continue to be a failure. He bit his lip unsure, but he knew there was probably not going to be another chance, so he had to take this one.

He threw down more than enough money to pay for his coffee, and he was out the door. At an awkward quick pace he walked, receiving a few curious glances his way, but nothing he couldn't just brush off. He was steadily getting closer, and she still hadn't made any sign of turning or stopping. As he continued to walk, what little courage he had managed to muster up started to rapidly deplete. He slowed his pace, and soon she was almost out of site. He stood there on the sidewalk, watching her fade into a pink blur in the distance. Dammit.

Angeal gripped his hands into fists, and turned his head to the side in shame. He had lost his chance. He resisted the urge to hit something. He could kill people without batting an eye, yet he couldn't talk to this one girl? This was so fucked up in so many ways. The best thing he could do now was go back to base and get completely wasted, so he didn't have to think about this. If Sephiroth could see him now. He would probably laugh his ass off.

Angeal felt disgusted with himself, and almost started to act upon his new found decision, when a flash of red caught his eye. There, laying right under his boot, was the ribbon Aerith constantly wore in her hair. He slowly bent down and picked it up, placing it delicately on his palm for better examination. It was Aerith's ribbon. His eyes widened. He was sure she would be wanting it back. Angeal felt a wave of happiness overcome him. This was his second chance. He gripped the ribbon in his hand, and smiled up at the sky. 'Thank you Gaia.'

Letting his head fall back down, he searched the surrounding area frantically for any sign of the girl, but alas...there was none. And Honestly, he had no idea where she might have gone. He felt despair creep into his stomach, but was destroyed when he realized...he knew someone who did.

0~0~0

"Zack, you have to help me find Aerith!"

Zack didn't know why, but he was now backed up into a very small corner with a very wild eyed Angeal far to close for his liking. He swallowed, trying to keep the 'you're completely insane' look off of his face, and kept his eyes locked with his Captains'. Dare he ask, "...why?"

"Because of this!" A small red ribbon was suddenly shoved into Zack's face.

He stared at the bow, and then at Angeal. "A ribbon?"

Angeal growled, balling his hands into fists, and throwing them into the air. "Not just any ribbon, Pup. Her ribbon. She lost it, and I want to bring it back to her."

Zack straightened up, "I could just do that tomorrow. Angeal...why are you acting so strange? Normally I'm the...crazy one."

Angeal frowned, and sighed, "I know. I just wanted to meet her."

Zack felt pity for the guy, and then came realization. "You like her don't you?"

Angeal glared at him, "Say anything to Sephiroth, and I'll have your balls mounted over my fireplace."

"You don't have a fireplace," Zack pointed out.

"I'll get one."

"Ok." Zack felt a little nervous now. He wanted to keep his little friends, and rather than having them...mounted...over Angeal's fireplace, he decided to help the guy out. "She likes to go to that old abandoned church early in the mornings. So she can take care of her flowers, and still have time to do other things."

Angeal felt a smile tug at his lips, but refused to let it appear. He had sacrificed too much dignity just by asking where to find her like a mad man. That was enough for one day. Tomorrow, he would return that lovely little ribbon back to it's rightful owner. That angel...Aerith.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! I'm proud of myself. I actually finished a chapter. Yes, I know, it's short, but I am working on it! Will update as soon as possible, please read and review, and tell me good and bad things I need to know. Any Ideas? I am always open to them. <strong>

**~ Destany**


End file.
